


Fish Out of Water (Mermaid AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @lenina-phasma : It’s your friendly neighborhood recycling bin! Can I please have a cheese-tastic Poe x Reader where he’s a hot merdude, so he and merdude!Hux fight over me, please? Bonus points if there’s a seal
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 2





	Fish Out of Water (Mermaid AU)

You sat on the balcony of your house on the cliff. Your house overlooked the sea and you loved it. Your father was a fish merchant, therefore living by the sea seemed like a logical thing to do. You sat at the railing, your legs hanging off the edge, a book in hand, and you enjoyed the sea breeze on your face. 

“Ar ar ar!” Your ears perked at the sound of a seal. But you knew it wasn’t any seal.

“Quiet, Bee Bee!” You giggled and stood up looking over the ledge. In the water you saw him, Poe, the merman you discovered and befriended. He looked up at you and waved. 

You smiled and waved back, “I’ll be right down!” He gave you a thumbs up and waited by the rocks where you usually met. 

You slipped on your water shoes and made your way to the rocks. Poe sat on a boulder, his tail still submerged in water, and he threw shells into the water for BB-8 to fetch.

Poe’s ears perked as you approached. He turned to you smiling, “Good afternoon, beautiful.”

You launched yourself at Poe hugging him tight not caring that your clothes were getting wet, “Hi! Haven’t seen you in a while!”

You pulled back and sat next to Poe, “Yeah, been busy dealing with the clan.” Poe sighed, “There’s a war brewing, Y/N, and it’s not good.”

You were worried, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

He shook his head, “No. It’s dangerous.”

“Only if you’re on the wrong side.” You both snapped your heads to the water. 

“Hux, what are you doing here?” You asked the ginger mermaid. 

Poe looked at you in disbelief, “You know him?”

“Yeah. He was the one that saved me when I fell overboard a couple months ago. It was before I met you.”

Hux swam closer to you, “Seems like you’ve been keeping my angelfish company while I’ve been attending business, Dameron.”

“Business as in trying to take over the ocean.” Poe said gritting through his teeth.

You could feel the tension between the two. And you put the puzzle together: they were the opposing sides of this supposed upcoming ocean war. 

Hux began to sing a [song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1dwkT5rihwg&t=ZWRkODBkZDNmNGNmMGE4ZjUyZDg5YjMwYzJkZDQ2ZWFiNGQxNjU4Myx0T2tSazBUYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_bCpbRgI3er7DhGyCgwbEA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpropertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165515008761%2Fother-fish-in-the-sea&m=1&ts=1611201454) and you felt yourself becoming enchanted:

_Farewell and adieu unto you Spanish ladies_

_Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain_

_For we have received orders to sail to old England  
_

_We hope in a short time to see you again_

_We’ll rant and we’ll roar like true British sailors_

_We’ll rant and we’ll roar along the salt seas_

_Until we strike soundings in the Channel of Old England_

You didn’t even know that Hux was slowly pulling you towards the water until Poe pushed him away hissing, “You will _not_ touch her again, Hux.”

Hux smirked, “She’s already spoken for, Dameron.” He looked to you, “Angel, show him.”

You mindlessly nodded and took out the necklace from under your shirt. Hanging from a chain was one of Hux’s green scales. Poe was fuming, “She doesn’t know the customs of our people! You subjected her to something she’s not even aware of!”

“It doesn’t matter! She’s mine and you can’t do anything about it!” Hux sneered.

Poe looked from you to Hux, “Not if I have anything to do with it.” He dove into the water, BB-8 following him. 

Hux kissed the back of your hand, “I’ll see you soon, angelfish.” With that he dove back into the water, ready to deal with whatever Poe was going to send his way.


End file.
